Mortal Kombat (2011 video game)
Mortal Kombat (2011 video game) is the working title for an upcoming new fighting game in the Mortal Kombat series, currently in development by the newly named NetherRealm Studios (formerly WB Games Chicago).Play This Sick Filth - Teletext The game was first hinted at by developer Ed Boon on January 2009, shortly after the release of the previous game in the franchise, Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe.Mortal Kombat Ships 1.8 Million, MK9 In Development - Giant Bomb On June 18, 2009, Boon confirmed in his Twitter page that they were performing motion capture for the game. He also revealed that the game will not have superheroes in it this time around,Mortal Kombat 9 Details Discussed on Twitter - Gamers' Daily News thus ruling out a sequel to Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe, and that they were again aiming for a "Mature" rating, contrarily to the "Teen" rating attained by the previous game.Next 'Mortal Kombat' Back to its Roots With Sick Fatalities - WorthPlaying Plot In a most recent interview, more of the plot has been revealed. The story recounts the events of the original trilogy, in an alternate timeline where Raiden receives a message from himself in the future where Armageddon has happened and Shao Kahn became the supreme leader of all the realms. Because of this plot, characters and scenarios present are the classics ones, bringing the old back to new and starting a new conflict. Gameplay thumb|300px|right|Scorpion Gameplay MK2011The normal blows have changed a lot, instead of having a few punches and kicks divided between high and low, now there's a button for each limb: front arm, front leg, back arm, and back leg. Those attack buttons are based on those from Namco Bandai's Tekken series. This combines with most martial arts techniques and serves to let more fluid character animations, but does not change much the feel of the game for those who already have experience with 2D games. The player also can make many special moves and execute them without much effort. Also added with new gameplay is the intro and outro animations. Each character will have a diffrent intro and outro, depending if they decided to do a fatality or not. The controls also refer a lot to Mortal Kombat 3, with the clash limited to a single plane, the fastest pace of struggle, many movements that throw the opponent into the air, and several others that take advantage of aerial combat. The "run" button will not come back, but there will be a quick dash and paste to the player's opponent and inflict even more damage if they're quick in getting their combo. Also out is the infamous system "dial-a-Kombo", which was introduced in MK3 and was to use pre-defined sequences of buttons to execute "ready" combos. The combos are more akin to those found in MK1 and MKII, consisting largely of chaining regular attacks and special moves together. In the words of Ed Boon: "You're making your own combos. We aren't programming them in as much". This brings a lot of freedom to play and with the speed of return, as it is very easy to improvise a few effective beatings. Another welcome return are the "real" Fatalities. Mortal Kombat: Armageddon used the infamous Kreate-a-fatality and Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe used far less violent versions of the finishers. Now violence is back with great pride, this time the team began creating the game for fatalities, an element that was before the end of the development cycle. From this process emerged ideas how to combine fatalities, "before, Kung Lao had a fatality in which he cut a guy in half and another in which he beheaded a person, now he has one where he does both," claims Ed Boon in an interview with Giant Bomb. One new feature that has drawn much attention and keeps very well the climate of brutality is the introduction of X-ray moves. With them, the player can see the internal damage caused by the blows on the opponent. The player must wait until their special bar is full before they can use the X-ray moves for their fighter and this is not necessary to use combo breakers or versions of the special powers that cause more damage, since both use their special abilities bar. There is also distinct damage done to the characters during the matches. On December 7, 2010 a leak from the official website released several audio files from the game. Those leaked files included voice overs for some confirmed and unconfirmed characters, music for arenas, and announcer voice overs (fight, finish him, fatality, etc). Among the Announcer audio files were "Announcer Brutality" and "Announcer Test Your Might". Thus leaking the inclusions of the Brutality finisher, a form of Fatality, and Test Your Might side game. The game will feature three different one player modes: Story Mode, in which the player assumes the role of several different pre-designated characters and the main plot is told; a tournament ladder reminiscent of the earlier MK games which features a sub-boss, boss, and animated ending for each character; and a training mode which allows players to hone their skills with their chosen character. Confirmed Characters The game will feature 26 playable characters in addition to an unknown number of downloadable (DLC) characters. The officially confirmed characters that have been seen in play, thus far, are: *Cyrax *Ermachttp://boards.ign.com/mortal_kombat/b6027/197504376/p1/ *Goro *Jadehttp://i306.photobucket.com/albums/nn279/DragonMasterLuigi/2.jpg *Jax *Johnny Cage *Kitana *Kung Lao *Kratos (Playstation 3 exclusive character)http://www.gametrailers.com/video/vga-10-mortal-kombat/708349 *Mileena *Nightwolf *Reptile *Scorpion *Sektor *Sindelhttp://www.mksecrets.net/index.php?section=mk9&lang=eng&contentID=4263 *Sonya Bladehttp://www.fightersgeneration.com/np6/mk9sonya2.jpg http://www.fightersgeneration.com/np6/mk9sonya3.jpg http://www.computerandvideogames.com/article.php?id=275343 *Sub-Zero The characters that have not been seen in play, but have been officially confirmed, thus far, are: *Kano MK Universe *Raiden Ig.com *Shang Tsung Ig.com *Shao Kahnhttp://www.trmk.org/news/13126/gamestop_managers_conference_2010_recap_with_video.html :*On September 10th, Ed Boon' updated his twitter with an image of the leg of an unknown, red-clad, female character. Speculation has abounded that this might be a redesign of Sareena, or Skarlet. Boon had initially promised to release the full image should Shao Kahn win against Gears of War's General RAAM in Gamespot's "All Time Greatest Villain" Contest. However, since Shao Kahn's loss, no additional information as to the identity of this character has been given. :**In the recent released combo video for Mileena, at Kahn's Arena, an unknown female character is shown chained on the left of the arena, it is presumed that she is the character whose leg was shown.http://www.mortalkombatonline.com/content/News/read.cds?article=1265 :*In the official Playstation Magazine, a preview of the game states, "It's expected that the roster will be rounded up with Kombat's usual assortment of gods, creeps and weirdos, including Raiden, Sonya, Jax, Smoke, Kitana, Liu Kang and others." However, neither Smoke nor Liu Kang have been officially confirmed. :*Ed Boon recently updated his twitter with the words; "Don't taze me bro!" hinting at Stryker's possible inclusion and his move the "Stun Gun." :**In the recent released combo video for Mileena, at the beginning Mileena at presumably the Street talking to an unseen character who says "What are you doing out here?" this could possibly be Stryker. Although there are many theories, NRS have yet to confirm Stryker. :*A silhouette of a future character appears immediately after entering one's date of birth on the official Mortal Kombat website. www.themortalkombat.com *On December 7, 2010, a series of audio clips were leaked onto the official website. Although no longer available from their original source, the leak is still available elsewhere online due to fans. **Amongst the audio clips are a series of character intros titled after the following characters: Ermac, Goro,, Kung Lao, Noob Saibot, Quan Chi, Sektor, Shao Kahn, Sindel, Smoke, Stryker, and Sub-Zero. **One intro, titled after Shao Kahn, says "Your soul is mine." It is assumed that the audio clip was mislabeled and was intended to refer to Shang Tsung. **Additional audio clips titled after Mileena, Jax, Scorpion, Shao Kahn, Shang Tsung and Johnny Cage were also included in the leak. **One audio track was ominously titled "Sektor Human." **Despite this leak, Kabal, Noob Saibot, Quan Chi, Smoke, and Stryker have not been officially confirmed. *On December 7, 2010, Ed Boon updated his Twitter with "TMLT: BoRaiCho's X-ray is hilarious !!!" ''The "TMLT" is likely a play on the "TMIT" (Too Much Information Tuesdays) on his Twitter meaning "Too Many Leaks Tuesday." At the time of the update, there has been no indication that 'Bo' Rai Cho' is in the game, so the seriousness of the tweet is in question. *On January 10, 2011, Ed Boon updated his Twitter asking for fans to weigh in on which characters they'd like to see as DLC: "Seriously guys. Tell me your order of preference for a DLC character. Rain, Shinnok, Kenshi, Robo-smoke, or new character?" "Ooops...forgot one. Or Tanya. " *On January 16, 2011, The Mortal Kombat team, aka MK_MortalKombat updated their Twitter with ":) RT @JLU51306: @MK_MortalKombat Please, please, please show some gameplay of new characters at PAX East, *cough* *cough* Sheeva *cough*." This is a possible hint indicating Sheeva gameplay at Pax East 2011 in March, therefore hinting a possibility of Sheeva being added to the roster in the game. Cameo Appearances Throughout the trailers and the promotional images, numerous, unconfirmed characters were seen in the background of certain arenas. It should be noted, however, that it was hinted that some of these characters are merely placeholders, and might not even make it into the background of the final version of the video game itself. *Daegon, Kenshi, Reiko, Frost, and Sareena are shown fighting in the background of the Pit II stage. *Kira, Li Mei, Tanya, Kitana, and an unknown red female character are shown chained in Shao Kahn's Arena. *Shang Tsung on his throne. *Rain, Shinnok, and a Shadow Priest are shown looking over a corpse of some sort on The Cathedral stage. *A broken rock statue of Sindel's head and hand can be seen in the background of the Desert stage lying in the sand (Screenshot below in Gallery) Confirmed Arenas *The Bell Tower *The Bridge *The Cathedral *Dead Pool *Goro's Lair *Jade's Desert *Kahn's Arena *Living Forest *The Netherrealm *Pit II *Rooftop *Shang Tsung's Gardens *The Subway *Throne Room In December of 2010, soundtracks of other arenas were leaked along with the Character and Announcer voices on Youtube involving The Armory & The Courtyard. Among the two arenas were also The Cathedral, Kahns Arena, Shang Tsung's Gardens, The Netherrealm and the Throne Room. The Armory and the Courtyard have not been confirmed thus far. Additional Information Midway, along with the ''Mortal Kombat franchise, has now since become part of Warner Bros. Many former Midway employees are now employees of Warner Bros. It was confirmed on Ed Boon's Twitter that Chameleon, Hsu Hao, Drahmin and Mokap will not be returning for Mortal Kombat 9. There will be many other unpopular or "clone" characters not returning along with them. In June 10, 2010, the first official information, along with a trailer, was released. Amongst the new gameplay features was a Tag Team mode, shown in the trailer. At E3, GameSpot interviewed with Ed Boon. The gameplay is said to be a mixture of everything well-received concerning Mortal Kombat. The simplified gameplay engine with the addition of the Tag Team features will allow for a plethora of custom combos. Regarding the game's position within the canon, Boon confirmed that the game takes place shortly after Armageddon, the story involving a time-travel element that takes the characters back to events between the first three games, but with added twists. In July 1, 2010, Hector Sanchez was interviewed, he said Konquest will not be in this game and says Raiden will actually be playable and Shang Tsung is heavily rumored to be playable. He also says he knows all of the characters that are going to be in the game but he can't say who they are right now. On September 27, 2010 Ed Boon updated his twitter with the message "Sitting @ Starbucks in LA with free wifi & some time to kill. Maybe I'll sketch out some of our last fatalities & frien--- um, fatalities." ''hinting at the inclusion of friendship fatalities in the game. It has yet to be officially announced that friendships will be featured in the game, so for now it could be some playing around with the the fans on Ed's part. In a recent interview with Game reactor, Ed Boon said that "Toasty!" is back, but no other word has been said on the subjecthttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PFyEcIZ783c&feature=feedlik Reception PC Magazine called this iteration of ''Mortal Kombat one of the most anticipated titles of E3. The 2010 Electronic Entertainment Expo showcase version received the Best Fighting Game of E3 and Best Stage Demo of E3 awards by GameSpot, and the Best Fighting Game of E3 award by GameTrailers. GameSpy called Mortal Kombat the "Fighting Game of Show" in their "Best of E3 2010". Game Informer also rated Mortal Kombat eighth in their "E3 Hot 50" calling Mortal Kombat "...the most violent game ever made..." Many sites welcomed the return of the series to form . Praising it not only for returning to the roots but taking them to a totally new level . Release Mortal Kombat (2011) is expected to be released on April 19th 2011. Mortal Kombat is available for pre-order in three different editions. "The Standard Edition", "The Kollector's Edition", & "The Tournament Edition". The Standard Edition consist of a copy of Mortal Kombat. The Kollectors Editions consists of : a copy of Mortal Kombat, Sub-Zero and Scorpion figurines, an art book, & a DLC skin dubbed "Klassic costume". The Tournament Edition is the same as the Kollectors Edition but instead of figurines & an artbook it consists of a fight stick controller. Trivia *This is the first fighting game in the franchise to include battle intros for the characters, something that has been a mainstay in many other fighting games. However, Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks had battle intros for the characters in the game's "Versus" mode, although that isn't one of the fighting games, and is classified as an adventure game. *The in-game announcer is voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson, the voice of Ermac in the animated show, and Goro in the first movie. *The developers first Mortal Kombat game to be made as Netherrealm Studios. Gallery Mortal Kombat Screen.jpg|Updated Mortal Kombat Screen|link=http://www.fdmk.net/forums/files/mk_screen_997.jpg File:Mortal Kombat New Gameplay 0079.jpg|Scorpion in game. File:T mortalkombat e310 debut hd 243.jpg|Sub-Zero in game. File:T mortalkombat e310 debut hd 238.jpg|Sektor. File:Mortal Kombat New Gameplay 1151.jpg|Reptile. File:Mortal Kombat New Gameplay 1844.jpg|Johnny Cage. File:Mortal Kombat New Gameplay 1875.jpg|Kung Lao. File:T mortalkombat e310 debut hd 187.jpg|Mileena. File:T mortalkombat e310 debut hd 240.jpg|Nightwolf. File:Mortal Kombat E3 Debut Trailer 458.jpg|Shao Kahn. File:T mortalkombat e310 debut hd 340.jpg|A display of the new X-Ray moves. File:T mortalkombat e310 debut hd 343.jpg File:Mortal Kombat New Gameplay 0428.jpg File:Mortal Kombat New Gameplay 0438.jpg File:Mortal Kombat New Gameplay 0468.jpg|Sub-Zero "liver crush" X-Ray move. File:Mortal Kombat New Gameplay 0476.jpg File:Mortal Kombat New Gameplay 0704.jpg File:Mortal Kombat New Gameplay 0713.jpg File:Mortal Kombat New Gameplay 1130.jpg|Johnny Cage's famous "Split Punch" X-Ray move. File:Mortal Kombat New Gameplay 1141.jpg File:Mortal Kombat New Gameplay 1182.jpg File:Mortal Kombat New Gameplay 1221.jpg File:KitanaChainedKahnsArena.jpg|Kitana shown chained up in the first official trailer. 37716_409811477733_627162733_4759616_2642575_n.jpg|Tanya is shown chained up in Shao Kahn's arena on the far right of the image. SubZerovsReptileMK9.jpg|Sub-Zero and Reptile in the Desert. MileenavsCagevsSektor.jpg KungvsScorpionMK9.jpg CyraxvsSektorMK9.jpg 18 08 CyraxvsKitana.jpg subzero.jpg|Sub-Zero Jhonny Cage.jpg|Johnny Cage kung lao.jpg|Kung Lao Mortalkombat9104.jpg Mortalkombat9103.jpg Mortalkombat9102.jpg Mortalkombat9101.jpg Sindel Head - Desert.jpg|Sindel's Head in Jade's Desert (Mortal Kombat 2011)|link=Mortal Kombat (2011 video game) UknownFemaleCharacter.jpg|The Unknown Female Character File:Pickyourcharacter.jpg Raiden.jpeg|Raiden Render From MK 2011 Scorpion.jpeg|Scorpion Render From MK 2011 Mileena.jpeg|Mileena Render From MK 2011 Sub-Zero.jpeg|Sub-Zero Redner From MK 2011 Shao Kahn.jpeg|Shao Kahn Redner From MK 2011 Living Forest.jpg|Living Forest Render From MK 2011 Hell.jpg|Hell Render From MK 2011 The Pit II.jpg|The Pit II Redner From MK 2011 The Belltowner.jpg|The Belltower Redner From MK 2011 Kahn's.jpg|Kahn's Arena Render From MK 2011 Goro2011Leak.png|Goro Render ErmacMK9Leak.jpg|Ermac Render Mk9sonya.jpg|Sonya & Jax on MK 2011Select Screen SubZero wallpaper MK91024-1-.jpg|Sub-Zero's Fatality Render Sonya.jpg|Sonya in MK 2011 Sonya 2.jpg|Sonya Blade Wallpaper58-1-.jpg|Scorpion's Fatality Render MK9Trio-1-.jpg|Sektor, Mileena & Sub-Zero Jax MK9.jpg|Jax in MK(2011)|link=hadoukenonline.com Sonya234.jpg|Sonya's entire costume in MK(2011) 14 09 KitanaIntro.jpg|Kitana in MK(2011) Shao Kahn.jpg|Shao Kahn New Costume File:Retro-Ninja-Reptile-Artwork_ts.gif|Reptile's Klassic Costume Sindel Mk9.jpg|Sindel Kratos-mortal-kombat.jpg|Kratos Kratosmk9.jpg|Kratos in MK9 Ermac1.jpg|Ermac Mortal kombat-4s.jpg|Ermac vs Kratos Mortal kombat-6.jpg Jade's dessert.jpg Sub-Zero in the living forest.jpg|Sub-Zero in MK 2011 MK 2011 Goro vs Sub-Zero.jpg|Goro vs Sub-Zero MK 2011 Jade.jpg|MK 2011 Jade MK 2011 Jade2.jpg|Jade in MK 2011 Image05-1-.jpg|Mileena's Fatality Render Cyrax Net.jpg|Cyrax's Cyber Net Special Move Hat Throw.jpg|Kung Lao's Hat Throw Special Move Reptile Acid Spit.jpg|Reptile's Acid Bath Special Move Render07-1-.png|Sub-Zero's New Render Render12-1-.png|Mileena's New Render Render06-1-.png|Scorpion's New Render mk9-kratosstage.jpg|Kratos's stage mk9-kahnsarena.png|Kahn's Arena Full Render Cyrax.jpg|MK9 Cyrax Sindel 2.jpg|Sindel in MK 9 MK 9 Raiden .jpg|Raiden in MK 9 Sindel 3.jpg|Goro and Kano Statutes Mk9scan4.jpg Mk9scan3.jpg Mk9scan2.jpg References External Links *http://www.trmk.org/games/mortal_kombat_9/ *http://www.totalmortalkombat.com/mk9/mk9.php Category:Games Category:Mortal Kombat